


Сбой

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Это всего лишь поцелуй”, - с тревогой думает Гэвин, чувствуя, как возбуждение кроет его удушливой волной, а завязанное на бёдрах полотенце вообще не спасает.Всего лишь поцелуй становится влажнее, терпче, когда кончик языка соскальзывает по его собственному, а после вылизывает слишком чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны губ, заставляя застонать тихо, едва слышно.





	Сбой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LukeLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeLemon/gifts).



> Лимон, спасибо что ты так вдохновляешь))))

Кафель в душевой холодный, несмотря на то, что вода из распрыскивателя почти обжигающая. Гэвин прижимается к ней спиной, смывая с себя чужую кровь, вымывая осколки какого-то дерьма из разбитых костяшек и думает о том, что душ — лучшее изобретение человечества. Особенно, душ в участке, пускай душевая всего одна, но она есть, и крохотное помещение настоящее спасение для заступающих в ночную. 

Или для тех, кто как он сегодня — вернулся с задания, и не хочет ехать грязным домой.

Их с Коннором пара была довольно продуктивна, и это было по меньшей мере странно, потому что собачиться с ним Гэвин готов где угодно, как угодно и сколько угодно. По-первости Коннор был спокоен почти до непробиваемости, но теперь ответить колкостью на колкость — просто довести Гэвина до восторга. Вот только в последнее время он стал несколько более замкнутым, но это ничего.

Гэвин выползает из душа, активно растираясь полотенцем и не сразу замечая, что в крохотном помещении он не один. Коннор смотрит на него каким-то особенным взглядом, когда он говорит довольно:

— Неплохо сработали, а, жестянка? Тебе бы душ... — он останавливается, замечая мигающий с жёлтого на красный и обратно диод. — Коннор?

Светодиод становится тревожно-красного цвета, и Гэвин соскальзывает по нему кончиками пальцев, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо напарника, когда тот внезапно перехватывает его руку и впечатывает в стену так, словно хочет крикнуть «Хватит это терпеть!»

Что именно терпеть, конечно же, никто не сообщает, но детективу и так труда не составляет догадаться, что он где-то проебался.

— Воу, полегче, пласти... — договорить ему не дают. Он хватает воздух из чужого рта, и его слова тонут в яростном, горячем, сбивающем с толку поцелуе.

Мысли о том, что произошло в кремниевых мозгах должны были появиться, но не успели — их просто смело ощущениями прикосновений губ, прихватывающих его, напористого языка, вылизывающего его рот, кромки зубов, проходящейся по языку и сводящего с ума сладкого посасывания.

От такого страстного поцелуя у Гэвина подкашиваются колени в самом прямом смысле — дрожат и подламываются так, словно его со спины ударили по чашечкам, вынуждая повиснуть на неожиданно сильных руках, по-прежнему вдавливающего его в стену Коннора.

Тот отстраняется только на вдох, давая ему хлебнуть воздух полной грудью, прежде, чем рука андроида запутается в волосах, сжимая их у основания так тщательно, что Гэвин не выдерживает — стонет прямо в рот, сжимая пальцы у Коннора на плечах. Не то чтобы он думал его оттолкнуть, но хотя бы заставить взять себя в руки, отстраниться.

Теперь и эта мысль распрощалась с его сознанием, тая от сильных, крепких пальцев чертовски идеально сжимающих пряди у основания.

«Это всего лишь поцелуй», — с тревогой думает Гэвин, чувствуя, как возбуждение кроет его удушливой волной, а завязанное на бёдрах полотенце вообще не спасает.

Всего лишь поцелуй становится влажнее, терпче, когда кончик языка соскальзывает по его собственному, а после вылизывает слишком чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны губ, заставляя застонать тихо, едва слышно.

— Коннор, ты свихнулся... — он снова пытается воззвать к голосу разума своего напарника, когда тот использует запрещённый приём.

Он обхватывает губами его серьгу в хряще.

А Гэвин это чувствует так, словно эти блядские, мягкие, покрытые анализаторами губы смыкаются на головке его члена, а не на полоске кольца, которое он даже во сне не вынимает, опасаясь, что хрящ зарастёт, с тех самых пор, когда его пробили. И с тех же самых пор никто не касался его ушей, а он только надеялся, что пирсер, делавший прокол не заметил, что он чуть не кончил, пока ухо готовили к проколу, и только дикая боль заставила его не кончить прямо там, в трусы, так и не коснувшись себя.

Тело предательски отзывается на простую, короткую ласку губ, ещё до того, как он успевает ощутить вылизывающий ушную раковину язык, доводя до какого-то неизвестного предела возбуждения.

— Стой, Кон... — шипит он, цепляясь за плечи и пытаясь заглушить рвущиеся наружу стоны, и жмурится.

Тот, конечно, не останавливается, пальцами проследуя по рёбрам, касаясь живота и сжимая одну из ягодиц так, что все попытки сдержаться летят в небытие, потому что это терпеть уже попросту невозможно.

У него стоит так, что Гэвин готов сдохнуть, если его сейчас не приласкать, и он тянется к своему члену, пытаясь пропихнуть руку между их телами, когда её безжалостно отбрасывают, и их взгляды встречаются. Чёрный, горячий, прожигающий аж до самых костей и пробирающий дрожью так, что всё тело переёбывает.

— Потом, — привычно-колкие интонации сейчас настолько же уместны, насколько и секс, и спроси сейчас у него какого хрена он слышит в коротком ответе власть, которую никогда не замечал в своём податливом и спокойном напарнике — он не ответит. И не ответит почему его член дёрнулся, пачкая смазкой ткань полотенца и живот, когда их взгляды встретились, а всё тело взмокло, словно он только что не смыл с себя пот и кровь.

— Это безумие, — шепчет Гэвин.

Не потому, что он против, а потому что его за затылок притягивают обратно, уверенным жестом, и губы снова соскальзывают по уху, заставляя его плавиться от ощущений, вынуждая снова цепляться, скрести чужие плечи от обилия ощущений, подстёгиваемых чужим, тяжёлым шагом, звуки которых усиливаются при приближении.

«Нас спалят», — мелькает на задворках сознания, и Гэвин ещё смутно думает о том, что было бы неплохо перестать стонать, когда на его губы ложится уверенная рука. Это так заботливо со стороны Коннора, что он запоминает это на всякий случай, чтобы потом отблагодарить, если всё пройдёт хорошо.

Андроид вжимается в него всем корпусом, и сжимает коротко зубы на основании шеи, заставляя его снова содрогнуться всем телом. И ещё, в преддверии оргазма, но кончить без дополнительной стимуляции не удаётся и Гэвин снова разражается стонами в чужую ладонь.

Шаги стихают где-то дальше по коридору, и их взгляды снова встречаются. Гэвин умирает. Прямо сейчас он просто умирает, когда почерневшие глаза Коннора прожигают его насквозь.

— Блять, Коннор... Пожалуйста... — шепчет он, запальчиво, — умоляю...

— Не знал, что в твоём лексиконе вообще есть эти два слова, — мягкая насмешка ударяет куда-то под рёбра, одновременно с тем как пальцы стаскивают полотенце и накрывают уверенно его член, сжимая. — Уже готов?

Большой палец скользит по влажной от обилия смазки головке, заставляя сжать пальцы на плечах. Гэвин не боится смять до синяков, потому что на скине ничего не останется, и одно это его уже бесит, но он готов наплевать на всё, даже на полное отсутствие собственнических меток, лишь бы напарник не переставал.

— Кон... Коннор... — шепчет он, подаваясь бёдрами снизу вверх, когда тот смаргивает и смотрит обычным, привычным взглядом с лёгким недоумением.

Недоумение меняется тотальным ужасом, когда он опускает взгляд туда, где его ладонь сжимает член Гэвина и замирает, явно пытаясь что-то спросить, когда Гэвин повторяет запальчиво:

— Ну же, жестянка... прошу...

Карие глаза изучают его внимательно, пристально несколько долгих секунд, за которые Гэвин хочет умереть, но чужая рука делает несколько восхитительно длинных, потрясающе правильных движений на члене, и он уже совсем близок к тому, чтобы кончить или сдохнуть, если ему этого не дадут, когда зубы снова смыкаются, но уже не на наливающемся прошлом укусе, а на месте хряща, и это — шаг за грань, за незримую черту, после которой нет ничего, кроме вязкой, опустошающей черноты в глубине которой рождаются новые звёзды.

Когда его отпускает из этого состояния, Гэвин осознаёт, что его очень нежно гладят по бокам, скользят кончиками пальцев по скулам, ощупывают все шрамы на теле, и единственное, на что его хватает это ленивый интерес:

— И что такое произошло?

— Сбой обновления, — признаётся привычным вежливо-мягким тоном Коннор. — Наслоился на вид ваших шрамов, детектив.

— Дрочишь на мои шрамы, значит, — усмехается Гэвин, но получает в ответ убийственно серьёзный взгляд напарника.

— Больше — нет, — от этого ответа сердце падает куда-то вниз и он запоздало вспоминает, что большинству они неприятны, потому что там и пулевые, и ожоги, и колотые ранения, которые долго и плохо заживали. Углубиться в размышления он не успевает, потому что его прерывают беспощадно-сладким обещанием, — теперь я собираюсь приступить к более решительным действиям.

Его уха касаются губы, и он замирает, в сладостном томлении от прикосновения и горячего, изнуряющего слишком расслабленного после оглушительного оргазма словами:

— Дома, Гэвин. И ты будешь умолять снова.

Это обещание заставляет содрогнуться, а тело напрячься в новом витке сладостного возбуждения, выкручивающего внутренности.

— Не смешно, тостер, — неуверенно выдыхает он, чувствуя, как его задницу стискивают в пальцах, проминая ягодицы так, что недавно вернувшееся сознание снова готово упорхнуть.

— Так я и не смеюсь, детектив, — с убийственной серьёзностью сообщает ему напарник, соскальзывая пальцами меж ягодиц.

Добраться до дома, теперь кажется невыполнимой миссией.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
